Trapped
by Carolion17
Summary: Danny has been trapped by a maniac in a gelato shop. Will he be able to tell Lindsay how he really feels about her? Please R&R!


**I JUST WANT TO THANK ALL OF THE AWESOME PEOPLE OUT THERE WHO SAID SUCH NICE THINGS ABOUT MY FIRST STORY. SO THANKS AND YOU GUYS ARE SUPER AWESOME! **

_Anyway (cough cough) on with the show.._

Danny was trapped. He was being held hostage by some psycho maniac who had nothing better to do than threaten him and the rest of the New York population. He wondered whether he was going to live, or if he would die. Only one thought came into his mind, the one thought that made him determined to get out of this situation. Lindsay, Lindsay Monroe. He loved her, but he wasn't sure how she felt about him. They worked at the same crime lab as detectives and they had become best friends. They had a shaky start, but he came to realize what an amazing person she was. He was sure of one thing. If he made it out of this alive, he would tell her how he felt.

He had to come up with a plan to get out of there. He thought about a possible diversion and then making a run for it but his thoughts were interrupted by the psycho maniac who put him in this stupid situation. He had been investigating a murder when he was hit in the head and knocked out. He woke only to realize that he was in an abandoned gelato shop. There was dust everywhere so no one had probably been to this place in years.

"_Get up!"_ He didn't recognize the voice. It was deep and scruffy. But to avoid further conflict, he got up.

"_What do you want from me?"_ Danny questioned.

There was no reply. The man just pulled him up, put a gun against his temple, and took him in to an adjoining warehouse, where the gelato would've been made. Danny was pushed into a corner and since his hands were duct taped behind his back, there was nothing he could do.

"_I won't let you detectives ruin me! Yeah, I killed the man but there's no reason for me to get caught! The son of a bitched had it comin' to him!"_

"_Detectives? But I'm the only one here."_

The man left him on the floor and he could hear a faint cry as he pushed a familiar woman next to him. It was Lindsay. Danny gasped, and it broke his heart to see her like this. Her hands and feet bound in the silver tape and a single strip on her mouth.

He scooted himself towards her. He would give anything to get the duct tape off and hold her. They were able to sit up and Lindsay put her head on his shoulder. She was shaking and he could see tears filling her eyes. He knew damn right that she wasn't ready to die and neither was he.

"_I found her at the scene shortly after I found you. I think it would've been smarter if you told you little girlfriend to stay away."_

Danny just looked up and glared, making the creep laugh in a mocking tone. They sat there in silence as the reason for their being in this gelato shop paced the floor, muttering angry words to himself.

Suddenly, there was a faint sound of car doors being slammed shut followed by Flack's voice in a bull horn.

"_NYPD! We have the place surrounded!"_

It was music to Danny and Lindsay's ears. They could hear windows being shattered as the cops entered. The door to the warehouse was kicked open and Stella came running in with scissors to get them untapped.

The killer was obviously an idiot because he forgot about his gun and thought he could climb through the ceiling. Flack had no trouble getting him to the ground as he bound his hands in the hand cuffs and escorted him into a police car.

Danny and Lindsay stood in the alley behind the warehouse. They were alone. Which proved to Danny that he had to tell Lindsay about his feelings.

"_Danny!" _Lindsay pulled him into a hug. They were smiling and they held each other for what felt like hours.

"_Oh Danny! I thought we were goners! I was afraid that I would lose you!"_

"_Lindsay! I thought we were goners too! But I was determined to find a way for both of us to get outta there!"_

They continued to smile at each other. Her smile made his heart melt.

"_Linds?"_

"_Yeah Danny?"_

"_Well uh, I kinda promised myself something. You know, if I got outta this... alive."_

"_And what would that be?"_

"_I promised myself that if I got outta this I would tell you how I really feel."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Lindsay, I love you. I've loved you for a while now but I didn't say anything 'cause I wasn't sure how you felt about me. And being in that situation made me realize that I had to tell you 'cause anything could happen to either of us and I'd always regret not telling you. I understand if you don't feel the same way, but… "_

He was cut off by the sensation of her soft lips against his.

"_Danny, of course I feel the same way! I love you too! "_

They held each other and smiled. It's a bit weird, but both of them realized that if they hadn't been put through that, they would've never known the truth. Who knew being trapped could be so rewarding.


End file.
